Void in the winter
by Tetsuni
Summary: Quite difficult to explain.In the winter,something nice happen to the void.Sorry,I stinks at summary.Rated for a little violent.[one shot]


I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's note: After reading 'Moonlight' and 'Thunderstorm' by Heavenly Faye-Faye, I thought I'll started one by my own. Inspired by 'Thunderstorm'. Many thanks to Heavenly Faye-Faye. Though mine may not be as good as hers may. But do enjoy!

* * *

Void in the winter 

The winter had come. Kanna hated the winter. She hated the cold. She may be the void but that doesn't mean she don't feel cold.

Wearing only a thin piece of clothing, Kanna was glad that she wasn't out in the cold. Then she remembered she had to complete a task for Naraku. Kanna groan inwardly. As she walked out of the castle, a blazing cold wind met her. She shivered violently. It was like a sharp and pointed knife cutting into her skin.

She pulls the clothes closer to her and hugs the mirror tightly. "If only the summer would come quickly." She thought.

"Kanna."

Kanna turned towards the voice and found out that it was Naraku's. She bow her head slightly and asked, "Yes, Naraku-sama?" Naraku took out a kimono and thrust it before her and ordered her to wear it. Kanna thought she saw a soft expression in his eyes before he turned away. She dismissed it as a silly thought and wrapped the kimono around her. As if wearing a magical kimono, she felt so warm and safe inside.

The warmth had only lasted for a few moments when a youkai sneaks up behind her and grabbed her by the kimono. Kanna 's eyes widen. She didn't realize that the youkai was behind her.

A splitting of the kimono could be heard. Kanna turned the mirror to the youkai and suck the soul out of it. The youkai dropped Kanna and dropped dead. Kanna took out the kimono to find it torn badly. Sorrow swell up inside her and tears spilled out of her eyes. Kanna touch the tears and thought, "Why are my cheeks so damp? What is the hardening feeling in my stomach?" She quickly dismisses the feelings and go ahead to do her task.

When she had done with her task, she returned to the castle with a sore and frozen legs and hands. Even her pale face was all pink. Kagura saw her and gasped, "Kanna! Whatever happened to you?"

"Didn't I gave you a kimono?" Naraku's voice appeared out of nowhere in the darkness. Kanna put out her hands to reveal the torn kimono. "What did you do to it !" Naraku's voice turned into an enraged one. He came into view and grabbed the kimono with Kanna and slammed them to the wall. Kanna fainted with that slam.

Kanna woke up in her own room and found Kagura sitting next to her. "You are awake! Are you all right? Does your face still hurts?" asked the worried Kagura. "Yes, I am all right. Don't need to worried about me." Kanna replied. Kagura gave a sigh of relief and stood up and gave her a pat on the head before going out.

After Kagura went out, Kanna suddenly felt very cold and she started to shake violently. Suddenly she was lifted up. She turned to see who was the one lifting her up. When she saw it was Naraku, she tried to squirm out of Naraku's hands.

"Be still!" Naraku commanded.

Kanna stopped squirming and Naraku uses his free hands to take a blanket and wrapped it around Kanna. He sat in the corner of the room and settled Kanna on his lap.

He touches the face of Kanna's hurt cheek. Kanna jump slightly with pain shooting through her cheekbones. Naraku lay her head carefully on his shoulder and patted her head lightly.

"Naraku-sama?"

"Go to sleep." Naraku ordered. Kanna do as she was told and close her eyes. Surprisingly, she doesn't feel cold anymore. Instead, she felt a warm glow in her stomach. She doesn't know why it happens but she knew it must be a nice thing to have that warm glow. When Naraku was sure that she had gone to sleep, he whispered, "Sorry Kanna. It must had hurt." Kanna snuggled onto him and Naraku saw that Kanna had a happiness smile on her face. Naraku allowed a tiny smile on his face. Not an evil smile but a truly happy smile.

* * *

Author's note: How was it? I didn't expect it to turn out this way and I am happy it turns out this way. Seriously, I thought Kagura should be the elder sister and Kanna the younger one. Please R&R. Thank you for reading. Hope you had enjoyed it. 


End file.
